The Love of an Angel
by Becca Bing
Summary: Chandler's an angel trying to win a mortal woman's heart (mon, doy lol). But will she see him in the same light? (C&M) Chap 6 is up! Please r/r, thanx!
1. Chapter 1

The Love of an Angel

Hi, I'm back with yet another series!:) Ok, this is definitely something new for me. I've never written anything with like supernatural type things in it. So if it sucks, you'll know why. Okay, some background. Chandler, Phoebe, and Joey (only Chandler appears in this chapter though) are angels, and Ross, Rachel (who doesn't appear in this chap. either), and Monica are not. Ross and Monica aren't siblings either. This mostly deals with Chandler and Monica, the others are just supporting characters. You'll find more about their roles later on. This is very, very, very, **very** loosely based on the movie City of Angels. I haven't seen the movie in ages though, so I remember very little about it. Oh and nobody's gonna die at the end…I can't deal with that. Okay, I guess that's it. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters, even if some of them aren't human in this.

Chandler walked through the New York City streets, studying the people surrounding him. He knew that he shouldn't be walking around down on Earth, but he couldn't help it. He liked being on Earth, studying the people and their behavior. It didn't matter to him that he was invisible to them all. Well, he wasn't invisible if he willed another to see him, but he never did wish for that. It was one of the many crimes that could be committed by an angel on Earth. There were so many rules because humans were not supposed to know that angels existed. They just had to believe in angels blindly, or not believe at all. 

            Despite the fact that he was going against the rules, Chandler continued to walk down the streets. He would study the souls of the people. That was one of the many abilities that angels possessed. They could see through the bodies of people and directly into their souls. Chandler noticed a little boy holding hands with his father. He smiled when he saw the whiteness of the boy's soul. The soul changed colors depending on the behavior of the person. Usually, children had pure white souls because they hadn't had the chance to blacken their souls yet. However, there was the occasional child whose soul was closer to black than white. Whenever Chandler saw those children, his non-existent heart ached for them. Corruption was popular on Earth, and Chandler, being an angel, couldn't understand why.  

            After wandering the streets for a while, he felt that he had only ten minutes before he had to report to the hospital for duty. He could feel the time was near. He headed towards the hospital with a heavy heart. When he arrived there, he sensed exactly where he had to go. He sighed when he saw that it would be a young girl he had to guide. When he saw the little girl's soul rise from within her dying body, he went over to her and grabbed her hand. She fought him. She didn't want to leave Earth. Sadly, Chandler began to fly up, bringing her with him to heaven. He had to do it because if he didn't guide the girl's soul, she would be forced into hell. So, he flew upwards, his wings helping him along, and brought the girl with him. Her soul was crying and still fighting with him. He hated so much when they didn't want to leave Earth. It made him feel so guilty for having to take them away from what they love. However, he guided her up to her place in heaven, looked at her one last time, and flew upwards towards where the angels lived. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Monica looked down at her patient intently. She was a surgeon and worked hard at her job. She was determined to not allow anyone else to die under her care. Just hours before this operation, a little girl had died, and the guilt Monica felt was killing her inside. Still, she concentrated on the task at hand. Monica took her job very seriously. She worked long hours and never took vacations. She had to fight against death. Death was her worst enemy, ever since her parents both died in a car accident, leaving her an orphan. It was her inspiration to become a surgeon. She felt that even if her parents could not have been saved, maybe she could save others. 

            After a few hours, Monica finished the surgery and cleaned herself up. It seemed, at the moment, that the man she had just finished operating on would be fine. She hoped he would be, especially since she rarely lost anyone on her table, and she didn't think she could deal with losing two people in one day. She walked by the room that the girl who died was staying in and saw the girl's parents crying hysterically. Monica looked away quickly, the guilt continuing to build up inside of her. Instead, she headed towards the lockers. She sat down on the bench, exhausted from her day, and began to think. Suddenly, she was jolted out of her thoughts by a voice. 

"Hey Monica."

"Oh, hey Ross."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…I heard what happened and I…"

"Those things happen. Can't do anything about them."

Ross looked at her skeptically. "I've lost people on the operating table before, too, Mon. I know it's not that easy to get over it."

"Yeah well, what do you want me to do?"

"Nothing. I just want you to know it's not your fault. That girl was very sick. Nothing could've been done." 

"I know, I still can't help, but feel guilty." 

"I know." Ross hugged Monica from behind and then gave her a kiss on the head. 

"Okay, you should really get home. Have some dinner, SLEEP!" 

"Yeah, sure."

"You really should take a vacation." 

"No time for a vacation." 

She placed her bag in her locker and put her coat on. 

"Whatever you say." 

She smiled. "Thanks Ross. See ya tomorrow." 

"Ok, bye. And get some sleep!"

"I will, I will." 

            Monica headed down the hall, and felt someone's presence behind her. Her heart sped up as she turned around, but she didn't see anyone. She quickened her pace and continued for the door.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Chandler had decided to go back to the hospital and walk around. Often, he would watch the other angels lead spirits to heaven. It was sad to Chandler, yet he always watched. He wanted to see what it looked like from another perspective. After all, he couldn't see things when he was doing it himself. He also watched the families as they saw their loved ones take their last breaths. That night, while walking down the corridor, he had noticed a beautiful, dark- haired woman in front of him. At first, he thought she was visiting a sick person, but after observing her a bit, he realized that she was a surgeon there. He heard another hospital worker, an older man, talking to her, and he paused to listen. 

"Now, Ms. Geller, people die during surgery all the time."

"Yes, I am aware of that, sir."

"Good, now go get some rest." 

"Yes sir. Thank you." 

He noted that he must be the woman's boss, due to her polite attitude and his words of advice to her. He also realized that the girl he had guided to heaven had died under her care. Chandler became interested in this woman. He decided to follow her for a while. 

            She walked outside, into the dark, cold, winter night, but he couldn't feel the bitter chilliness of winter. He had neither blood, nor flesh. At that moment, he wished he could feel the winter that he heard people talk about, but he pushed that yearning away. After all, he was an angel. He would live for all eternity in heaven. What could bad about that? The woman paused at a bus stop, and waited patiently, moving slightly in order to warm her body. He waited with her, studying her. He noticed that her soul, although not pure white, was closer to light than dark. That was a good thing, for many grown people had souls closer to dark. He also realized that her heart suffered the weight of many hardships. He could tell just by the way she presented herself. Her eyes were set and she had some wrinkles on her forehead. The bus arrived and she boarded it. Chandler didn't follow her though. He realized that he had spent enough time on Earth, and would be questioned by his friends, so he made his way back up. However, he could not get the dark-haired woman off his mind. 

So…? Should I continue? Ok, and if I do decide to continue, don't be too shocked if it takes me a week to get the next chapter up, but it's almost time for *gasp* midterms, and things are getting a little crazy in school. Ok, please leave me a review. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Love of An Angel-Chapter 2

Hey, I'm gonna continue this fic, even though I usually get more reviews for a first chapter. But hey, that's life. I'll continue a bit more and if people start to hate it (or if I start to hate it) then I'll stop. Ok, I'm sure I'm not going to finish this tonight b/c I have a history test on Africa and European explorers and all that fun stuff, which I have barely studied for. Ahh! The class is so hard. I think it's fate's way of telling me to steer clear of honors. Or maybe work harder…I dunno. Yeah, I'm thinking the second one. Ok, anyways, I'll shut up. I suggest reading the author's note in the first chapter before reading this chapter, but hey, it's up to u. I just don't want u to get confuzuled (is that the word, Lyss? lol sorry if it's not.) Moving on…please read and review, thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters and I'm getting very bored of saying this. 

          Once Monica got on the bus, Chandler flew back towards heaven. He soared passed the different levels of heaven, up towards the highest level. There were actually only three true levels of heaven. The one closest to Earth was for people who were good and never sinned too terribly. The second level was for those people who had been righteous during life on Earth. The third, and highest level was where the angels resided. Chandler arrived at his part of heaven and began to walk the streets. Heaven also had streets, restaurants and stores, just like Earth. In fact, it looked like a much nicer version of Earth. The buildings were in good condition and the streets were always clean. Heaven actually operated similarly to Earth, accept that there was no corruption. 

          He walked for a while, until he found himself in front of a pool hall. It was the place that he hung out at with his friends for as long as he could remember. He entered the place and searched around until he spotted who he was looking for. He grabbed a stick and met up with his friends at their pool table. 

"Hey Phoebe, Joey," he greeted. 

"Hi," Phoebe said distractedly. She was concentrating on the game in front of her, not Chandler. 

"Hey man. Where have you been?" 

"Oh, just walking around." 

Phoebe took her turn and didn't get any balls into the pockets. 

"Damnit!" she yelled, twirling the long pool stick.

"Woah, you could poke an eye out with that," Chandler warned, while moving away from Phoebe. 

"Ha, ha, ha," she replied bitterly. "Yeah and _you'd_ better watch out!"

Joey began to take his turn and Phoebe eyed Chandler suspiciously. 

"So, where were you walking around?" 

"Just…around."

Chandler didn't want to admit to his friends that he had been on Earth for the majority of the day. However, he knew that his answer would not pacify them. 

"Just around…on Earth," Phoebe teased. 

"Maybe for a little while." 

"Chandler, Chandler, Chandler," she rebuked jokingly, "How many times do I have to tell you not to spend so much time on Earth? It's going to corrupt your mind."

"I think I can handle it." 

Joey finished his turn and Chandler began to study the table. 

"Yeah, well just watch out," Joey warned, "You don't want to let anyone see you." 

Chandler took his shot and got one ball into a pocket. 

"Don't worry about it. I've been around for 150 years now. I think I can deal with it." 

His friends were always scolding him for wandering around on Earth so much. Chandler, on the other hand, didn't understand what the big deal was. He knew how to handle himself. Of course, he didn't mention how he couldn't stop thinking about that woman he saw at the hospital, or that she was able sense his presence for a moment. They would just blow the situation out of proportion. 

"All right, fine," Phoebe relented, "But don't come crying to us when you can't get your requests filled." 

Chandler rolled his eyes. His friends were just overprotective. See, in heaven there is no physical punishment, like jailing, for breaking rules. Instead, angels were granted ten wishes over the course of each year that could be granted for them. Like, time off from working or a bigger house. And each time an angel sinned, they would lose the ability to get certain wishes. He didn't care about that, though, because he never yearned for anything anyway.  

"Okay, I won't," Chandler assured. 

          All through that night, Chandler tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep. However, he couldn't. All he could think about that woman he saw in the hospital earlier. Whenever he closed his eyes, her face would appear and her voice would ring through his ears. Even though he had only spent a limited amount of time near her, it felt like he had watched her forever. He knew what he had to do—see her again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Monica arrived home about ten minutes after she got on the bus. She walked into her warm apartment and took off her coat. She hated the dark, cold, nights of winter. The darkness always put a damper on her spirits. 

"Mon?" her roommate Rachel called from her bedroom.

"Yeah." 

Monica didn't really need a roommate. She could certainly afford her own place. However, she liked to live with Rachel. They were good friends. Also, she hated to be alone. It made her feel lonely and reminded her of her childhood. She never had any siblings, and when her parents died, she was sent from household to household. She never felt like any place was home, until the apartment with Rachel. 

Rachel exited her room. "Hey, how are you doing?"

Monica groaned. "So, you've heard, too?" 

"I just got off the phone with Ross." 

Monica nodded. She should have figured. Ross and Rachel had been dating for about six months now. They met at a hospital holiday party that Monica had brought Rachel to. 

"I'm okay. I just…don't want to talk about it." 

"Fine, fine. You want some coffee?" 

"Yeah, that would be great." 

Monica laid down on the sofa and closed her eyes. She was glad to finally be able to relax. Her job was very demanding, especially since she often worked overtime. However, she wouldn't admit it to anybody, even though people were always telling her to take a vacation. Although Monica didn't mind the aspect of resting more, she didn't want time on her hands to think. As long as she kept herself busy, she could forget about all the pain she had suffered in her life.

"Ya know," Rachel ventured, "Ross and I are worried about you."

"Don't be." 

"It's just that you don't sleep enough and you don't eat enough. You're gonna collapse one of these days." 

"Uh-huh."

"Mon, listen to me! I'm your friend. I just want to make sure you're healthy."

"Thanks, but I'm fine. Really." 

Rachel gave her an unconvinced look. 

"I really don't need a vacation."

"Well, you need to rest more! And eat! All you do is have a glass of orange juice for breakfast and then when you get home at night, you just drink coffee. That's so bad for…"

"Don't worry. I've gone to medical school. I'll know if I'm doing something dangerous to my health." 

"Fine," Rachel relented. 

Monica knew that Rachel didn't believe a word that she had said. However, she was glad that Rachel dropped the topic for the time being. She was sick of people telling her to rest more. She was sure that she was going to be fine. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          That morning, Chandler arose and went straight towards that hospital again. He wasn't sure what time Monica would be in for work, but he was determined to wait until she did. To his relief, he didn't have to wait long, for she worked long hours and started her shift early. When he saw her walk into the building, he immediately followed her through the halls. He wanted to find out why she was on his mind so much. He figured that if he followed her, maybe he would be able to find out why. She made her way down the corridor to the locker room, where she locked up her purse and jacket. He followed her to the operating room. Watched her put on sterilized scrubs and a mask. Chandler watched everything she did that day. And listened to everything she said. The woman fascinated him. She had a kind, yet strong heart. She was also intelligent and diligent. He couldn't bring himself to leave her. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Later that evening, when Monica returned to the lockers to get her things, she felt a chill go up and down her spine. She decided that it was merely her mind playing tricks on her. After all, she was in a dark room, alone. She didn't allow herself to think of how uncanny the feeling had been. Almost like someone was watching her. However, when she searched around the dimly lit room, she saw no one. Quickly, Monica grabbed her things and hustled out of the locker room. 

          Monica made her way through the hall and outside into the coldness of winter. She was relieved that the bus had actually come on time that day, because it usually didn't. She sure didn't feel up to waiting outside in the snow and dark. Also, That eerie feeling, although not as strong, was still looming about her. Monica got onto the city bus and took a seat close to the front. The bus was close to empty, since it was already a few hours past rush hour. Monica put her purse onto the seat next to her and looked out the window. However, she did not know that the seat next to her was not exactly empty. 

          Once she arrived at her apartment building, Monica hastily made her way into her home. She was cold and covered with snow. In addition, she still had that strange feeling that she was not completely alone. She figured that she would feel better once she was with Rachel. However, to her dismay, when she entered the apartment, she found a note from Rachel informing her that she and Ross would be out on a date. That meant that Rachel was most likely not coming back to their place until late…or the next morning. Monica sighed and went into her room with a mug of coffee. She figured it would be another long night. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Monica picked up a book and began to read it. Chandler looked at the cover and saw that it was the book _To Kill a Mockingbird._ He smiled when he saw that book. He loved to read that book, and he could tell by the worn-out cover and the look of peace that filled her eyes, that it was probably her favorite, too. His friends constantly made fun of him for reading books written by mortals, but Chandler found them much more interesting than those books written by angels. Nothing interesting happened in heaven because their was never and controversy or need for heroic action. To him, that was what made a book interesting. He sat next to her on her bed and began reading over her shoulder. 

          A few hours later, Monica put down the book wearily and began to change for bed. When she took off her clothing, Chandler averted his eyes. However, he couldn't help the desire he had to look at her. It wasn't out of curiosity, but of something much more than that. That made Chandler very confused because he never had the desire to be with a woman before. Once she was dressed, she laid down on her bed and continued to read. Not long after, she fell asleep. 

          Chandler watched her form as she slept. She never turned the light off, so he could see her face perfectly in the light of her nightstand lamp. He sat on a chair that was across from her bed and observed her. She looked like she was at peace while sleeping. Her eyelids fluttered from time to time, and Chandler could hear her steady breathing in the quietness of night. Finally, Chandler decided that he should leave her. He looked at her one last time, and wished that he could turn the light off for her. He knew that sleeping in darkness was much more comfortable. However, angels lacked the ability to touch anything on Earth. Again, he felt that desire to acquire a human trait, but knew that he couldn't. Dejectedly, he flew back up towards heaven. 

Ok, as I predicted, it's the next day now. So, I took my history test…I think I got an 80:(. Hmm…it's actually good, considering the other grades I've gotten in that class. Yeah, so I actually have no homework tonight! It's a miracle!:) All right, I hope that this story picks up… Please leave me a review, thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm backie! I'm still continuing this fic, as of now, I guess…. I'm not sure how long it'll be after today for my fics (all of them) to be updated b/c omg I have midterms! Actually, not for another week and a half, but I havta start now b/c I don't know like the entire 1st mp in math and history is impossible. I really don't wanna fail either. Plus, I have a Chemistry paper due on Fri. on Max Planck…anybody know anything about him? Ooo, better yet, if u've written a paper on him, can u give it to me to use? Lol jk I don't cheat…like that.  Anyways, here's chapter 3. Please read and review. Thanks! 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, blah, blah, blah.

            For the next few days, Chandler followed Monica through her daily routine. He always came down first thing in the morning, meeting her at the hospital, and then only left her once she fell asleep. He felt ridiculous for doing such a thing, but he couldn't help himself. He was addicted to Monica. He couldn't be around her enough. However, Chandler began to dream of talking to her. He longed to let to know who he was. But, he kept those as mere dreams, knowing that he could never have the reality. 

            On the fourth day that he followed her, Monica stayed later than usual at the hospital. It was around ten o'clock and she was wandering through the almost empty hallways. Suddenly, she stopped and her face blanched. She had no doubt in her mind that someone was indeed behind her. She turned around hastily, but saw nothing. She was beginning to worry about her hallucinations. Although, she had turned around, she still felt that someone was around her. There was a chilling filling throughout her body. But she thought that perhaps it was a cruel joke that one of the maintenance men were pulling on her.  

So, in a shaky voice, she called out, "Is anyone out here?"

Still, the corridor was silent, aside from the faint sounds of beeping machines. Monica took in a deep breath and resumed her travels. 

            Meanwhile, Chandler was beginning to become nervous. How could she sense his presence? He thought that mortals could only know that angels were around them when the angel willed them to. However, Chandler didn't want to stop following her. Instead, he decided that he would take a risk. He knew that it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. Chandler followed Monica into the elevator, and he saw her shaking. He felt bad that he was scaring her so much. Suddenly, Chandler heard Monica shriek. 

"Who are you?! How…how did you…" She trailed off, looking around the elevator frantically. 

The elevator arrived at the floor, and Monica stepped off it, while looking over her shoulder. Quickly, she headed outside through the doors.  Chandler decided that he should leave. It seemed too risky to continue to be around Monica at that moment. Fairly disappointed and utterly confused, he flew up towards heaven. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Monica got to her apartment, she hastily went inside and frantically called out for Rachel. 

Rachel came out of her bedroom in her pajamas. "What's wrong?" 

"I…I…I saw this guy…"

"Yeah?"

"But I didn't."

"What? You're making no sense."

"Okay, look. All week, I've had this eerie feeling that someone was following me. Then, today, the feeling was even stronger when I was walking through the hallways. And when I got into the elevator, that was empty when I got on, I saw this man. But just for a split second. Then, he disappeared." 

Rachel looked at Monica sympathetically. "Hun, I know that you think you saw somebody, but you were just hallucinating from lack of sleep."

"No, I really saw…"

Rachel cut her off. "Mon, you're utterly exhausted. Just take a few days off, and I'm sure that you'll stop seeing things."

Monica looked away pensively for a few moments. "Okay, I guess you're right. I'll take tomorrow off."

"Good, but not just tomorrow. Come on, Mon. You haven't taken a vacation since…like ever. Take the entire week off!"

"No way!"

"Mon, you're gonna go crazy from this lack of sleep. Come on, just a week. I even promise I'll keep you busy if you get bored." 

Monica sighed. "Fine."

"Oh thank you sweetie! This is good for you; trust me! Okay, I'm gonna go call Ross and tell him the news. You…get some sleep." 

Monica angrily mumbled incoherently in response and left for her room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            When Chandler made his way back to heaven, he was completely baffled. He had no idea how Monica could have seen him. It wasn't like he wished to become visible to her or anything, did he? He decided to talk to Phoebe and Joey because they were his best friends. He figured that between the three of them, they would be able to figure out what his problem was. 

            However, when he got to the pool hall and relayed his dilemma to his friends, they were seemingly less than understanding. 

"Oh my God!" Joey reprimanded, "You've been spending all your time watching a…a mortal!"

"What's so bad about that?"

"Everything!" Phoebe warned. 

"Yeah. Man, you've gotta stop going to Earth so much. Nothing good can come of that." 

"But, you guys don't get it! I have to see Monica!"

"You know her name?" Joey asked accusingly. 

Chandler looked away. "Well, some people called her by that, so…" 

"Oh my God! How long have you been around this woman?!"

"Too long, obviously," Phoebe answered for him. 

"Chandler…"

"I know, I know! It's a bad idea. But I can't help it!" 

"Well, don't do anything stupid and let her know who you are…" Phoebe stopped short and looked at Chandler, who was studying the ground in shame. "You told her?"

"No! I was with her, right? And she kept kinda…sensing me, I guess. Like she kept feeling my presence and all. And then, today, we were in the elevator and…I think she saw me."

"What?!" Joey asked, "You let her see you?!"

"No, that's the thing! I didn't let her see me!" 

Phoebe gasped. 

"What?"

"Umm…Chandler, I don't know how to say this…but she saw you because you're in love with her." 

"What?!" Joey and Chandler demanded simultaneously.  

"Well, you see, when an angel…falls in love with someone…they unwillingly allow the mortal to see them."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, I mean your brain tells you not to allow her to see you. But your heart wants her to see you, and the heart's stronger than the brain."

Joey snorted. "That's ridiculous!" 

"Is it? Is it?! What do you think drives angels to become humans? I certainly don't think it's the luxury of living on Earth, do you?"

Chandler sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "What am I gonna do?" 

"Don't go to her anymore!" Joey warned.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right!" Chandler agreed outwardly. However, deep inside of him, he knew that it wouldn't be that easy to stop seeing Monica. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The next morning, Monica walked out of the bathroom with wet hair and wrapped in a towel. She stopped in the middle of the living room and breathed in deeply. She finally felt like she was alone. That uncanny feeling that had refused to leave her side for the past week was finally gone. Monica began to make her way to her room when Rachel entered the living room. 

"Hey. How does it feel to sleep late and to not have to work?" Rachel asked.

"Oddly, it feels good."

Rachel smiled. "Great. Take this week and relax! Okay?"

"I know, I know."

"So, do you still feel like you're being followed?" 

"No."

"Good, see a break was what you needed! Hopefully, once your break's over, you'll feel completely rejuvenated." 

"Uh-huh," Monica agreed half-heartedly. 

"What? What's wrong now?"

Monica looked away shamefully. "I feel kinda lonely."

"What?"

"Well, even though that feeling that someone was around me all the time was weird, it was kind of reassuring, too. Like I wasn't alone, ever. Like someone was watching over me, making sure nothing bad happened to me."

"Aww, sweetie. You're never alone. Don't worry. I mean I'll always be here for you." 

Monica smiled gratefully. "I know, I know. But it's a different kind of lonely that I feel without him."

"Him?"

"Yeah, well, the flicker of whatever had been present around me was a man."

"Monica, I think you've gone over the edge."

"Okay, fine, whatever. You could at least be supportive. 

"Ya know what?" Rachel asked, ignoring Monica's previous statement, "Maybe, you imagined this guy up because you want a boyfriend!"

"I dunno…"

"Sure! It all makes sense! You're single and lonely. I know exactly who I'll fix you up with!"

Monica looked at Rachel skeptically. "Who?" 

"This guy, Rob, who works in the department below me at Ralph Lauren. He's sweet and very cute…" 

"Well…"

"Come on, just one date!"

"All right, fine," Monica agreed. 

"Yay! Ooo Ross and I could double date with you and Rob! Oh this will be so much fun!"  

"Yeah, sure," Monica said unenthusiastically. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            That night, Chandler tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep. All he thought about was Monica and how he couldn't see her anymore. Finally, he fell into a restless sleep. He began to dream that he was with Monica in a field. He was looking right into her beautiful, caring face, and she was looking at him. He could feel his heart melt as they kept their eyes locked. His mouth went dry and he opened it to speak, but no words came out. He swallowed hard and licked his lips. 

Finally, in a raspy voice he whispered, "I love you, Monica."

She smiled and broke eye contact. She then began to walk away from him. Chandler called her name over and over again, but she kept walking farther away. He tried to run, but he couldn't move his legs. He just stood rooted to his spot, watching Monica leave him. After she walked out of view, Chandler woke up. He decided, right then and there, that he had to see Monica again. He couldn't lose her like he had lost her in his dream. It was then that he knew Phoebe was indeed correct. He was in love with Monica. 

Okay, part 3 is finished! To be continued…soon (?). We'll see just how soon it is. Ooo and correction: the word is confuzzled. I'm deeply sorry Lyss, lol. All right, please leave me a review! Thanks!:)


	4. Chapter 4

The Love of An Angel-Chapter 4

Wow, I'm updating this chapter today too…I have no life, seriously. Actually, I have hw I *could* do…but, I'm not. It's just a wacky world. I'm talking online while doing this, does that count as a life? No…ok I'll stop trying :-( Anyway, enough with the sob story of my life…here's the next chapter! 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters, but that's not surprising considering I technically don't own myself…but do any of us really _own _anything in this world? 

          As usual, Chandler flew down to Earth the next day to watch Monica. She spent most of her day either in her apartment or out at the grocery store or library, and he really got to see what she was like. Normally, she would be engrossed in her job, but since she had this time off, she had the freedom to be herself. At those times, he loved her even more. He even saw her laugh a few times. He had never once heard her laugh--a genuine laugh, while she was working. Although he felt bad for scaring her, he also noted that his presence was a good thing for her. Hence, he felt less guilty about following a woman who had no idea who he was or why he was invading her privacy. 

          That afternoon, Monica was reading a magazine in her apartment, when an ecstatic Rachel entered. 

"Guess what today is," she cheered.

Monica smiled, but Chandler could tell it was a forged one. 

"That's right. Date time! Okay Mon, let's go pick out what we should wear!"

Rachel ran into Monica's room, and Monica slowly followed her. 

Chandler didn't make a move to follow her though. His spirit fell when he heard those words. 

"D…d…date," he stuttered to himself. He couldn't understand how that could happen. He had just fallen in love with this woman, and now she was going to be taken away from him! He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Not knowing where else to turn, Chandler slowly ascended towards heaven. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          A few hours later, Ross knocked on the girls' apartment door. Rachel ran to open the door, giddy with pleasure. Monica noted that she looked almost like a child in a candy shop. It wasn't hard to get Rachel excited about something. 

"Hey Ross!"

"Hey hun," he greeted and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Hey Mon."

"Hey Ross."

"We ready to go?"

"Yup, let me just get my coat and purse, sweetie."

Rachel disappeared into her room and Ross turned to Monica.

"You okay with this?"

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You just don't seem too happy."

"I'm fine."

"Okay."

"Why do you think I wouldn't go on a date?"

"I don't know. I've just…never seen you go out on a date before, or heard you talk about a boyfriend before…"

"Yeah, well there's a lot you don't know about me," Monica said harshly.

Ross was taken back by her statement, but couldn't answer because Rachel re-entered the living room. 

"Come on, let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"All right," Ross agreed. 

The three of them then exited the apartment and headed towards the restaurant. 

          When they got to the restaurant, Monica noticed that Ross kept sending glances her way. She figured that he was both concerned at and confused by her behavior. She knew that she shouldn't have been so harsh on him, but for some reason, she really did not want to be out on this date. It's not that she hadn't ever dated before. In fact, in high school and college, she had gone on many dates. She just hadn't dated recently. Her excuse was that she was too busy with work, but she really just didn't want to be bothered with it. She figured that if she was meant to fall in love, then she would find that right guy, somehow. She didn't consider spending hours on end out at dinner with a bunch of boring men a way to find "Mr. Right". In reality, she wasn't too sure if there was such a man for her, to begin with. 

          The three waited for Rob to arrive at the bar. Rachel kept glancing over her shoulder for him, while Ross was talking to her about some book he had been reading. Monica wasn't in the mood to really pay attention. Instead, she just rolled a toothpick across the bar table. After a few more minutes, Rachel got up and informed Monica and Ross that he was here. 

"Rob!" Rachel called while waving him over.

"Rach!" Rob greeted, while joining the others at the bar. 

"We were beginning to wonder if you were ever gonna get here."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. My dog's having some stomach problems and it's not pretty…"

Rachel laughed. "Okay, this is Ross," she pointed out Ross and they shook hands. "And this," Rachel gestured towards Monica, "Is you're date, Monica Geller." 

Rob smiled politely and stretched out his hand. She took hold of his hand, ready to shake it, but Rob kissed her knuckles instead. Monica blushed and smiled slightly. 

"Nice to meet you, Monica."

"Nice to meet you, too, Rob."

"You look beautiful tonight, Monica."

Monica blushed again. "Thank you."

The four were then escorted to their table and they began to study the menus. Monica decided right away that she wanted the salmon, but kept her menu up. However, she glanced around it to look at Rob, who was sitting next to her. Monica noticed right away that he was very handsome. He had dark brown hair that was gelled back and honey-brown eyes. He also seemed to be sweet and funny. Rob noticed her peeking at him, and gave her a smile. She blushed again, and smiled back at him. 

"Maybe this date won't be so bad, after all," Monica decided. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Chandler sat down at a booth in the pool hall, and Phoebe and Joey sat across from him. Chandler had his head down on the table dejectedly. 

"She's seeing somebody!"

"Chandler, you knew this would happen." Phoebe reminded him, "She doesn't even know you exist!" 

"Yeah well…" Chandler couldn't think of a plausible counter-argument. 

"Chandler," Joey commented, "She's only a human."

"No Joey! That's where you're wrong! She's not _only _a human! She's everything I ever wanted!" 

"How can a mortal be everything you ever wanted?"

"You…you wouldn't understand, Joe."

"Come on, just try me."

"You don't get it! Neither of you do! It's not like you two were ever in love, okay?!"

"So you really do love her?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Sorry man."

"Yeah well…that's life, right?" Chandler got up and wandered out of the pool hall, with his head down. 

However, Chandler was not alone when he got up and left. Phoebe had decided to follow him out. 

"Chandler," she called, "Wait up."

"What?"

"I…I have to talk to you."

"If you're gonna tell me more about how she's 'just a human' then I don't want to hear it."

"No, I'm not gonna tell you that." 

"Okay, then what is it?"

"I know how you feel."

"About…"

"I know how it feels to be in love with a mortal."

That was not the comment Chandler was expecting. "You…you do?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah, well I don't talk about it. It's not exactly something that's accepted by most angels. I mean you saw how Joey reacted to you."

"Yeah." Chandler paused. "When did it happen?"

"A long, long time ago now. Over 500 years ago."

Chandler nodded and listened to her story. Phoebe had been around a lot longer than he and Joey had. Both of them were only 150 years old. Phoebe always seemed to have a better understanding of the immortal world due to her age, and now, Chandler was sure that she did.

"His name was Perry Walker."

"Well, what happened?"

"I watched him, day in, day out. Much like you have done with Monica. In fact, I must've been around you're age, too. I guess I was around 200 years old. I don't know. You lose track of the years after a while. Anyway, he sensed my presence and I was warned to leave him be. That no good could come of him learning of myself."

"Did you?"

"Yeah, I did. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I regret it every single day of my life."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to him?"

"He fell in love with another woman. Got married, had kids, lived a pretty good life. I watched him, still, every once in a while. But it had become too painful to see, so I stopped."

"Wow," Chandler breathed. He had no idea that had ever happened to Phoebe. She always seemed so upbeat and carefree. 

"So, my advice to you," Phoebe continued, "Is to go show yourself to Monica and see if she could ever feel the same way about you."

"But her date..."

"It was just a date. It's nothing serious…yet."

"I dunno…"

"Do you want to live everyday for the rest of eternity regretting your decision?"

"Well, no."

"Then go." 

"Okay, I'll go!"

"Good! And Chandler…"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

With that, Chandler flew down to Earth at full speed. He needed to find Monica before it was too late.  

Ok, how am I doing? To be continued…soon maybe. I dunno…depends if I really start concentrating on midterms or not. Please review and make my day!;-)


	5. Chapter 5

The Love of an Angel-Chapter 5

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but this week was really hectic. But this coming week will probably be even worse, because of midterms. So, in like a week, I should finally be free again! (Well, as free as u can be, when u still havta go to school.) Anyway, thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy chapter 5! Thanks!;-)

After the meal was over, Ross, Rachel, Monica, and Rob went back to Monica and Rachel's apartment for coffee. While Ross and Rachel were talking, Rob decided to begin a conversation with Monica. 

"So, how long have you lived here?" Rob wondered.

"Uhh…I've lived here for about six years now."

"Really? It's great place."

"Yeah. We really like it here." 

"So, Rachel tells me you're a surgeon."

"Yup."

"So, if I ever need any sort of operation, I should come to you?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Do you give discounts?"

Monica laughed. "No, that's not my department."

"Okay, well I guess I'll still come to you for surgery." 

"Sure, and recommend me to all your friends, right?"

"Of course!"

Monica chuckled again. Rob was very funny and sweet. Surprisingly, she was actually happy to be with him. Monica looked down and noticed that Rob's mug of coffee was empty. "Oh, would you like some more coffee?" 

"Yeah, that would be great."

"Okay." Monica grabbed the mug and got up. "Just one minute."

"That's fine." 

Monica made her way to the kitchen, but suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

"Monica?" Rob wondered, "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I…I'm fine." She continued to the kitchen, but knew that the same man, who had been with her before, was in her presence again. The eerie feeling that usually accompanied this situation was back, but Monica could tell it was growing stronger. She knew someone was standing right in front of her. Scared beyond belief, she dropped the coffee mug, causing it to shatter into a million pieces.

"Mon?" Rachel called, "What happened?" 

At that point, Monica's face was completely pale, and she continued to stare in the spot where the man was. Rachel came up to Monica and guided her to her room. However, Monica was so shaken up, that she barely noticed. 

When Rachel got Monica into her room, Monica sat down on her bed, still in a daze. 

"What happened?" Rachel tried gently.

Monica didn't answer, but just stared at the wall.

"Mon?"

Suddenly, Monica snapped out of her trance. "Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know. At first, everything was fine, but then…" Monica trailed off.

"What?"

"He's back, Rach."

"Who's back?"

"That man."

"What man?"

"You know!" Monica reminded her, irritated, "That man who nobody can see…but I know is here."

Rachel tilted her head sympathetically. "I thought you were over that, since you took off from work."

"So did I. But I'm obviously not!"

"Mon, have you ever thought of getting…professional help?"

Monica's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe that Rachel, her best friend, would even consider telling her that. Why couldn't Rachel just believe her?

"I don't need 'professional help'!"

"But Mon, you're…seeing people."

"No, I'm not seeing people. I know he's here. He is!"

Rachel shook her head. "Mon, think of how ridiculous this sounds."

"I know! And at first I thought I was totally going crazy! But I'm not. Really, I'm not. This is all real! It seriously is!"

"Mon…"

"You know what? Just forget I ever talked to you!"

"But Mon…"

Monica turned around before Rachel could finish her plea. Dejectedly, Rachel exited Monica's room. Once she left, Monica laid her head in her hands. Maybe she was going crazy. But there was no way she would ever see a physiatrist. She had gotten through the worst parts of her life without any help. Now wasn't the time to start. 

*~*~*~*

The next day, Chandler followed Monica on her errands. Every stop she made, Chandler was right there with her. However, she didn't seem to notice his presence this time. Chandler figured it was because he was spending his time trying to decide on the perfect time to reveal himself, instead of pinning for her, like he had in the past. Finally, she arrived at the library, and began to scan the shelves for books.

"It's now or never," Chandler told himself as he closed his eyes tightly. He had to have total concentration in order to become fully visible to a human. In his mind, he had to yearn it bad enough for it to become the reality. Suddenly, he felt lightheaded, so he opened his eyes. He was visible to the human world. It was a strange feeling for an angel to become noticeable. It made Chandler feel slightly detached—like he wasn't fully awake. It was because he was living within two worlds, almost. The only difference was that he couldn't touch anything on Earth. He was just a soul—his perceived body would go straight through anything with mass. Finally, Chandler took a deep breath and approached the bookshelf that Monica was browsing. 

For a few minutes, Chandler scanned the books quietly next to Monica. Every so often, he would glance at her through the side of his eye, but would quickly turn his attention from her. Finally, Chandler decided he should say something. He cleared his throat and Monica faced him. When she turned towards him, Chandler felt his inexistent heart skip a beat. She could hear him! she could see him! It was too good to be true. 

Chandler gained his composure and began, "You don't happen to have any book recommendations, do you?"

Monica smiled warmly. "Actually, I do. I read a lot."

"Really?" Chandler asked, "So do I."

"Yeah? Wow, it's a wonder that I've never seen you around here."

"Yeah, well I just moved here a few days ago."

"Really? Where'd you move from?"

"Up North," Chandler answered simply.

Monica looked at him, waiting to hear where exactly he was from. 

"Canada," he clarified.

"Oh. It's lovely up there. My family and I used to go there during the summer."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, well I was always excited because I got to, ya know, leave the country."

Chandler laughed. "Yeah, well I guess you could say that I'm in a foreign country now."

Monica laughed. "Yeah." 

Monica and Chandler stopped talking, and looked at each other for a moment, each studying the other. Finally, Monica broke the silence. 

"So, books…?"

Chandler coughed uncomfortably. "Yeah, right. Any recommendations?"

"Tons. What kind of books are you into?"

"Hmm…well I really love the classics, but I've probably read all of those by now."

"Yeah? Which books?"

"Oh well, anything by Mark Twain, Shakespeare, Charles Dickens, or…the list goes on."

"I love those authors, too. But my all time favorite book is To Kill…"

"…A Mockingbird," Chandler finished for her. "That's one of my favorites, too! I can't believe I forgot to mention it!"

Monica smiled broadly. "Really? It's one of your favorites?"

"Yes! I must've read it a million times by now."

"Oh, me too! The first time I read it was back in like 8th grade, for school, but I just love it so much. I probably read it at least once a year."

"Yeah, me too!" 

"Okay, back to book recommendations…"

"Right…again."

"Yeah, again. Umm…what kind of books do you like?"

"Everything. But right now, I'm kind of interested in reading something more supernatural based." 

"Oh, well I have about a million suggestions for you in that category, too." 

"Great!" 

Monica gave Chandler about a dozen suggestions and he went to the shelves to look. Monica followed closely behind him. 

"So, umm…I would love to talk to you more about these books," Chandler admitted, "None of my friends read."

"That would be great. None of my friends read anything either…well anything worth discussing. My friend Rachel only reads like Vogue and another one of my friends, Ross, only reads science fiction. I'm not a fan of science fiction though. Ya know, like Lord of the Rings and stuff."

"Oh, well that's one place we differ in, I guess."

Monica laughed. "I guess so."

"Well, would you care to join me for lunch today?"

"No, sorry I can't. I have to meet someone for lunch."

Chandler tried to hide his disappointment. "Oh…"

"But tomorrow for lunch would be great."

"Okay!"

"Great, so where should we meet?"

"Where are great things are, of course—the library." 

Monica laughed. "Right. I'll see you then."

"Yeah, see ya. Have a nice day."

"You too!" With that, Monica walked away from Chandler. 

Once she was out of sight, Chandler sighed heavily and slumped over in relief. He finally did it! He talked to her! It was a day he'd never forget. 

Okay, I don't know when I'll get to continue this next, but it'll be, at most, in a week. Hopefully sooner. Anyways, please read and review! Thanks!:o) __


	6. Chapter 6

The Love of An Angel-Chapter 6

Hey, sorry it took me so long to update, but things have been really hectic and it was hard to get my ideas out of my head for this story. Also, if this chapter sucks, u should know that I'm still trying to get over this week. Midterms take a lot of me. It's hard to study so much and then concentrate so hard. But, only one more left! And it's not too bad, so yay! Anywayz, w/o further delay…chapter six. 

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anyone, except for Rob. 

The next day, Monica was sitting in a small deli, eating lunch with Rob. He was telling her a story about his boss and one of his co-workers. Although Monica mocked interest, she could care less about the fashion disaster that he was telling her about. Besides, she was pretty sure that Rachel had already told her the story. It wasn't that Rob was boring to Monica, it just seemed that their interests didn't really overlap. Although Monica enjoyed shopping and looking through catalogs, there were other things in her life that were more interesting to her. However, it seemed to be all Rob knew about. Monica decided to attempt to steer Rob into a more academic topic. Just for a little while. She wanted to see if he was capable of conversation that didn't have to do with the new spring wardrobe coming in. 

"So Rob, do you read at all?"

"Oh yeah, all the time."

"Yeah? What do you read?"

"Oh, umm…People, Entertainment Weekly, Sports Illustrat…"

She cut him off. "Do you read anything that doesn't have…pictures?"

"You mean like books?"

Monica smiled. "Yes, like books."

"Nah, not really. Once I got out of college, I never picked up a book again, unless it has to do with fashion." 

"Oh, well, that's good to know." Monica grumbled. She began to wonder whether going out with Rob would be a good thing for her. "How about the newspaper? Ever follow up on current events?"

"Well yeah, but I watch the news on TV."

Monica nodded. It was better than nothing. 

"You…like that kind of stuff, don't you?"

"Yeah, well…not all the time."

"Oh, so it won't be a problem that I don't…read and all. Cause if it will be, I can begin to read again for you!"

Monica was touched by his eagerness to be in a relationship with her. This was only their second date, but he seemed willing to commit to her. She wondered how long he would stay around. It wasn't as if Monica was the easiest person to be with. She worked long hours, could be very irritable, and had a habit of making things perfect. Those were the traits that helped keep her single for so long. And then, there was also that feeling she had that things wouldn't work out between whomever she was dating. Like she was wasting her time with the man she was with. She was pretty sure she was beginning to get that feeling about Rob, already.

"Ya know, umm…Rob…I'm touched, really, but you don't have to do anything for me."

"No, I want to."

"Yeah well I don't think you'll want be in a relationship with me."

Rob looked genuinely hurt. "Why not?"

"Because…I work long hours and I get really stressed out about work and you'll never get to see me and…"

Rob cut her off by putting his finger to her lip. "It's worth a try, isn't it?"

She thought about it for a moment, and then smiled. His persistence was endearing to her. 

Monica smiled shyly at him. "Yeah, I think it is."

"Good. I was hoping you'd say that. I really like you, Monica."

"I really like you, too." 

The two spent a few moments staring into each other's eyes until Rob's beeper went off, startling both of them. 

He looked down at the beeper on his belt and sighed. "I have to get back to work. Would you like to get together for lunch tomorrow?"

"Ye…" Monica stopped, remembering her earlier encounter with the man in the library. "No, I have plans for lunch tomorrow. But I'm free for dinner."

"Great. Even better!" 

Rob got up and threw the tip down on their table. He then kissed Monica lightly on the cheek. "See ya tomorrow night."

"I can't wait." 

Once he left, Monica found that she was still smiling. Maybe he wasn't Mr. Perfect, but he sure was charming.

          Meanwhile, Chandler had been watching their lunch, and the jealously burned within him. Rob was getting closer with Monica just as he, too, had made progress. He wished there was a way to force Monica to see him in the same way Chandler saw her. However, he knew that was impossible. Nobody could toil with the emotions of another person, unless they outwardly affected the person. Chandler knew that he would have to be twice as charming and give her the intelligent conversation she was looking for, when he was with her. That way, maybe he would be able to win her heart, somehow. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

          Monica entered the library and looked around. She didn't see that man again, and was wondering if he had decided not to come. She hoped not. Although she figured she was crazy for making plans with a man whom she had spent only ten minutes with, she was really looking forward to talking to him. He seemed to be so much more similar to her than any of her friends, or even Rob. She waited for about fifteen minutes before she decided to leave. He obviously wasn't coming. She began to walk towards the doors, when she heard a voice behind her.

"You looking for me?"

She turned around and smiled. "You came!"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry. I got held up." 

"That's okay."

"Well, where would you like to go?"

"Umm…before we decide that, I'd kinda like to know your name."

Chandler chuckled. "Chandler Bing."

"Monica Geller."

"Monica…what a nice name. Are you named after someone?"

"Yeah, my great-grandmother, actually."

"That's nice."

He was relieved that Monica didn't try to shake his hand. What would he have done? Her hand would go right through his, since he didn't actually exist on Earth. He was just a spirit. 

"So, lunch?" Monica wondered.

"Right, well, it's your choice. I don't know any of the places around here."

"Well, there's a nice Chinese restaurant about two blocks away."

"Sounds great, but I hope you don't mind if I don't eat anything."

"What? Why?"

He had to think of a good lie. He couldn't tell her that he wasn't able to eat because he wasn't human. She would leave him for sure. "I'm still getting over this stomach virus, and I can't picture eating anything right now." 

"Well, I wouldn't want to make you feel sick. We could reschedule or not go to lunch…"

"No, no, it's fine. Please, I insist." 

"Well, if you insist."

          When they arrived at the restaurant and the waiter took Monica's order, they began talking. 

"A lot of people find Mark Twain's books to be not be as great because the humor doesn't apply anymore really, but I still love them."

"Yeah, I agree. It's not the humor that makes them what they are."

"Can you believe he only went to school until 8th grade?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I've gone through medical school and I'm still not even close to being as good of a writer as he was."

"Well, I guess it's something you're born with."

"I guess so."

 "So, what do you do for a living?" Chandler asked. Although he knew the answer already, Monica didn't know that he knew. 

"Well, I'm a surgeon."

"Really? Sounds like an awfully demanding job."

"It is."

"But you like it?"

"I guess so. Sometimes I do. Sometimes I don't."

"How come?"

"Well, I wish I didn't have to fight for these people." Monica wasn't sure why, but she felt herself opening up to this man. He was very sweet and understanding. She couldn't help herself. 

"Fight what?"

"Between life and death."  

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, I'm confusing you, I'll stop…"

"No, I would love to hear."

"Okay. It's just that…a lot of times, when I operate…these people are about to die. And when I save them, which I usually do, I feel like I've fought between life and death. I feel like I'm fighting something bigger than me."

"But you beat it."

"No. I've fought it. I can never beat death. Everybody dies." 

Chandler nodded in agreement. Of course he understood. That's what he worked with everyday. 

"So, what do you do?"

"Well, at the moment, I am an official 'sit on your butt in front of the TV all day' employee." Of course he couldn't tell her the truth. She'd leave him for sure.

Monica laughed. "No job?"

"Not yet. I mean I just moved here, so ya know…"

"Yeah."

          They continued to talk throughout the meal, and Monica began to like Chandler more and more. He was funny, intelligent, and had many ideas similar to hers. Even though she had only known this man for a few hours, she felt very comfortable around him. It was almost as if they had been old friends. When the meal ended, they began to walk back towards the library. 

"So, I'd love to do this again," Monica informed him.

"Me too."

"Hopefully, you can eat next time."

Chandler chuckled uncomfortably. "Hopefully."

"How does Monday sound?"

"Hold on, I might have something to do…" He looked away, pretending to think deeply. "Nope, nothing."

Monica laughed. "Same here. I'm on vacation from work, and there's nothing to do!"

"Well, I'll see ya then."

"Yeah, see ya." 

Chandler watched as Monica walked away. After spending the day with her, he felt like he loved her even more. He had such a great time with her. She was perfect in every way to Chandler. However, he was worried that she would never see him as anything more than a friend. After all, there was Rob in the picture. Chandler knew that there was nothing he could do, except try to win her over. When Monica walked out of his view, Chandler flew back up to heaven, excited to divulge the events of his afternoon to Phoebe. 

Ok, please read and review, thanks! :o) 


End file.
